Changes
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: She had something precious to them, that was why Megatron allowed her to live. Yet, Melody considers herself dead. Things change for better or worse. Yet the changes the relic has given her seems to be a mix of both worlds. Rated T for violence, and certain themes. A request from Skellington Girl. Hope you like it! :D
1. Chapter 1

Melody couldn't remember much of her old life. Where she came from, who her parents were. Those questions had once run amuck in her mind, but now she sealed up the walls and would never look back to the whom, why and when. They just held her back and made it easier to get hurt. Then again, that's all she ever felt in her life. Pain…

* * *

><p>"Damn, isn't there anything to eat in this garbage?" Melody growled low in her throat, pushing rotting gunk out of her way. The thick burning smell made her stomach twist and turn unpleasantly. She should have gotten use to it by now, but sadly that wasn't the case.<p>

Jumping down from the dumpster, the albino gave the green, metal box a sharp kick, "Piece of crap!" She gave it another hard kick and continued to search through the smaller, metal trash cans. Those often held the good stuff, but it didn't hurt to look around just to be safe. Melody cringed at the cold, slimy feel brushing against her finger tips. That alone gave her goose bumps.

'_Don't think about that stuff, Mel, you know you'll lose your appetite.'_ She paused for a second to get a good look at her lunch and suppressed the need to gag. _'Not that you had one in the first place.' _

Shoving her thoughts to the deepest part of her mind, Melody quickly scavenged the rest of the trash. She came up victorious with finding a pizza box that some left over crust inside, and an old bag of half eaten chips.

"It's a shocker of all the types of food people just throw away." Melody mussed, but smiled, "Well at least it keeps me from dying out here." She brushed strands of white hair from her face, tucking it behind her porcelain ear.

* * *

><p>Melody brushed the crumbs off with a swipe of her wrist. She leaned against the rough walls of the building, taking interest in the darkening sky.<p>

"I wonder…" She tilted her head to get a better view of the sky, "Are humans the only species out there." She wasn't sure why she was asking herself that. Often her mind wonders to random places until something comes up and grabs her attention.

A tiny sparkle of light did so. It winked under the few sun rays that refused to leave. Melody's breath stopped in her throat, as if a single sound might actually cause the twinkle to leave forever.

Hesitantly, and very slowly, Melody rose to her feet and made a cautious move to the piece. It looked like some sort of metal band with blue symbols written in a language Melody had never seen before. It was sitting on a pile of old, moldy boxes.

"It's beautiful," Melody breathed tracing her fingers over the smooth metal. Carefully, she brought the item to her eye level, examining it thoroughly. "I wonder if it's worth anything." The moment those words slipped off her tongue, Melody's mind raced over so many ideas. Images of her in her own house, filled with food and water, never having to worry about starving ever again. A huge grin spread across her face and without hesitation she slipped it onto her wrist. It looked like a bracelet after all so it might as well be one.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean it's not worth anything?" The clerk sighed at his young customer's outburst. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but this has no value what so ever."<p>

"B-but it has to be worth something, even a little of money will help!" Melody spread her hands across the glass show case. She couldn't believe it.

"Ma'am, I don't like repeating myself, but I will say it again." He leaned closer, glaring into her red eyes, "It's not worth anything. I don't know where you got it, but I suggest you take it back."

It felt as if the world had fell right from under her feet, just like her hope. Her eyes grew misty, and her vision began to blur and sting.

"Ma'am, where are your parents?" The clerk's voice snapped out of her train of thought, "What…?"

"Where are your parents?" Melody tensed up. Crap. How was she supposed to answer that? Should she be honest and admit she didn't have any parents?

"Um… they died… in an avalanche." It wasn't an actual lie, was it? She honestly didn't know what happened to them.

"Oh my…" the cashier breathed, his brown eyes widening twice normal size, "Well, where are you staying at? Do you have any family?"

Melody sighed she didn't want to go into any details, "I'm sorry, but I rather not talk about my life. I just want to know where I can trade this at." She held out her wrist again for him to see. The balding man only sighed for what felt like the millionth time. "Young lady, I've already told you, it isn't worth anything."

She honestly didn't want to do this, but Melody had no choice. She swiped out a gun from her under her jacket and pointed the nose at the man's head. He instantly froze, eyes widening to the size of saucers.

"You have two choices," Melody growled, taking a quick glance at the door in case someone saw her. Luck was on her side at the moment. "You can either give me some money or no more fast food for you, chubby!"

"N-now, let's not get carried away here." He stuttered out, hands hovered up in front of him. "Don't you think this is kind of silly?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Melody growled, "Last I check, I'm the one with the gun."

"Okay, y-you want the money! Take it! Take all of it! Just, please, don't hurt me!"

Melody held out her palm and was rewarded with bills of over five-hundred dollars. More than enough to feed her for a bit. With another wave of her gun, and a warning glare, Melody scurried out. She needed to find a place to hide, far away from town.

* * *

><p>Melody panted, her legs felt numb to the bone and her heart was beating so fast, she was sure it'll pop out and run for the hills. Taking refuge behind an old alley, Melody slumped against the brick wall and slid down to the floor, instinctively pulling her knees up to her chest. The realization of earlier events washed over her like a huge wave. She sucked in a heavy breath and held it for a second, her thoughts replaying the clerk incident, moment by moment, like it was a movie.<p>

She robbed a man. Pointed a gun to his head.

Melody bit her bottom lip, struggling to hold back her unwanted tears. She reached under her brown jacket and pulled out the gun.

"It wasn't even a real gun," She choked out in a soft whisper, "It's just some water gun that I spray painted black." It was only suppose to be used to threaten anyone who wanted to hurt her, not the other way around. She took away his money without hesitation and the guilt from it was suffocating her, dragging her down into its cold depths.

Tears began to flow slowly down her face. Melody didn't care. It was instinct. She wanted food, a warm place to stay. Part of her wished she could go back to the orphanage, but who in their right mind would want to adopted an albino child?


	2. Chapter 2

Changes

Chapter 2

She curled up under a dusty, dirty green blanket. Probably found in one of the garbage cans, at least that's what it smelled like.

He couldn't help tilting his curiously to the side. He didn't know humans could come in such a color. Does that mean there were different models of them? Soundwave immediately shook his head. No, he had to make this quick. The faster he hurried the less chance he had of being exposed.

He carefully slid his tentacles around the small femme's frame. The tiny tendrils that sprout at the tip, picked the edges, allowing him to wrap her up in a cocoon like state. Once she was safely folded inside the blanket, he summoned a ground bridge; her vitals confirmed she was in deep stasis at the moment. Good, the less hassle he'll have to put up with.

…

Melody shifted unconsciously to the left. Hoping to find a comfier spot on that old mattress the owners left in the alley. No wonder they didn't want it, it was so plane and felt like she was sleeping on a metal table.

Wait? Metal table?

Red eyes shot opened with a start. Sitting up sharply, Melody released a soft hiss, her back screaming in agony.

"I see our guest is awake." A low, almost mechanical voice spoke with an amused chuckle. Gasping, Melody tried to sit up again. The pain jumped tenfold, making her ground her teeth together in hopes to subside the pain.

"Now, little one, I wouldn't push myself if I was in your position." The being stepped out of the shadows. His dark silver frame shined under the low lighting. He was literally an iron giant! Blood red optics, flashed violet for a mere second, making chills race up Melody's spine. If there was such thing as the grim reaper, then Melody was looking at him.

"W-what are you?" The moment she finally could breathe, she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"I believe the question is 'who' are you," The way he said it was almost like he was challenging her to do something besides stare. "My designation is 'Lord Megatron,' leader of the Decepticons, soon to be ruler of this pathetic mud ball of a planet."

The last part made her gulped. Ruler of her home? So, those movies about alien invaders weren't too far off.

Megatron moved his head towards her for closer inspection. His red optics seemed look inside her. Reading her thoughts, looking straight into her soul.

Melody didn't dare to breathe, or move, or even think. Everything was tensely quiet. Even the air itself was scared.

"Interesting…" The silver giant mumbled.

"I-I beg your pardon," She prayed he didn't squish her. Megatron continued to eye her curiously.

"You're color is much lighter than an average human. Not to mention you have red eyes. Not a very common color for fleshing."

"Um…" She couldn't think of a way out of this. Her mind was coming to blank at the moment.

"Why are you eyes red, fleshing?" Megatron asked, his tone demanding an answer.

"I-I'm albino. It's a human condition; that's very rare." Her eyes fell to her feet, suddenly finding them very interesting.

Megatron continued to eye her. So, humans, like Cybertronian, came in all sorts of models. Very interesting. His optics locked on the small metal bracelet attached to her wrist.

"Where did you get that?" He voice was low and demanding. It demanded an answer.

Melody looked up and followed his gaze; down her arm. "This?" She lifted her hand for him to see. Stupid human, what else would he be talking about? Her clothes?

Melody gulped hesitantly; deciding it was best to not to wait for his answer, "I-I found it. In an ally," her fingers brushed against the warm metal piece. "A-are you going to take it away?" That was the last thing she wanted, over the past few hours, or maybe it was a day. She couldn't remember how long it was. Melody had grown attached to it. It may not have been worth anything, but it was still pretty and she had a feeling that it would help her, somehow.

"No," Megatron growled "It has already attached itself into your anatomy."  
>Now she was confused, "My what?"<p>

"Anatomy; it's your fleshy body, human. If we were to remove it, it will offline both you and the device. It's attached to your system." He suddenly gave an amused chuckle, "Though, I doubt you understand anything I'm saying, fleshing."

Melody's blood began to boil. Was he calling her stupid? What a jerk! "How do you know all this?" Her voice was unintentionally loud. Megatron growled and shoved his face plate extremely close to hers, forcing her to look into his murderous optics.

"It would be wise to lower her voice, fleshing. The only reason I haven't offline you is because that relic has attached itself to you the moment you slipped it onto your servo." Her heart felt like it was going to explode. IF it wasn't for her bracelet, then she would have died? Wait, what the heck was a relic?

"I-I want to go home…." She hated showing weakness, but with all this drama it was difficult to stay sane.

"Too bad, this is home," He lifted a sharp digit and caressed her arm. The sharp, cold metal digging into her bare skin was enough to make her shiver in fear. Megatron added a little more pressure; it was strong enough to warn her if she was to ever step out of line, but it also was soft enough not to break the skin.

"This is your home now," He repeated, "and you better behave." His optics glowed at the last part, and without another word, Megatron turned pedes and left for the door.

Melody released a breath she forgot she was holding. Just what was going on? Why did they want her bracelet? What the heck was a relic?

…

It had been four hours since her encounter with Megatron and still no one would answer her questions.

"Hello! Can you hear me?" Melody screamed; hammer her fists against the glass. Was this thing sound proof? "Hey! I'm right here!" Her hand was getting sore, and the skin was starting to break into a bloody mess. "Can you at least tell me why I'm here?"

It was almost like she was invisible. They didn't look and they especially didn't talk; though she wasn't sure about the later, it was hard to tell since most of their faces were hidden.

She slumped against the clear wall with an exhausted sigh. This was getting her nowhere. Just what exactly did they want from her?

…

After a few minutes of resting, she was at it again; banging her fist against the glass wall.

"You stupid robots, at least tell me why I'm here!" The more they ignored her, the more she became pissed.

Frusterated the only thing that the girl could now do as continue to bang her fists against the glass wall. Her fist felt on fire. The pain from her constant hitting was actually starting to make itself noticed. Blood was breaking out of the skin on her knuckles.

Her fists began to heat up with each hit; they felt on fire, and the blaze was getting more and more powerful.

"I just want some answers!" Her throat was becoming soar due to her constant screaming. It'll give out soon if she didn't stop. "You assholes! Let me out! Let me out! Let me OUT!"

A sudden spark burst to life and as quickly as it came, it was gone. Melody gasps jumping on reflex her back slamming against the glass behind her.

What just happened?

She glanced down at her glowing palms. The red heat underneath her skin was slowly fading away being replaced with cool temperature; like nothing had ever happened.

"What did they do to me?" She whispered in sheer horror. Melody lifted her gaze. The glass was slowly melting, making a deformed hole the wall. It resembled a squished oval lying on its side.

Her attention traveled to the red robot pressing his back against the wall, his silver face plates scrunched into a horror expression.

It was quiet for a few long seconds. Too long in Melody's opinion; she needed to break the silence. "W-what just happened…?" Realization clouded her gaze. Her fists clenched tightly, forcing her nails to dig into the skin on her palm. "What did you do to me?" She exploded, more sparks of tiny flames shot from her finger tips, like fireworks, before disappearing in evaporating smoke.

Instead of answering the red mech turned and high tailed it out of there, like his aft was on fire.

Melody looked back down at her palms. They were still glowing an unusual color of red. The fire was obviously still active in her palms.

"It's over here! I didn't know the relic could work for humans!" Melody gasped , her eyes grew wide as Megatron came in to the room, followed closely by the red mech. Megatron made a bee line to the albino, eyeing her with detailed optics. He leaned in closer looking at her up and down, as if he was determining what she was.

"Interesting," Megatron chuckled, "It seems the relic has attached itself to her organic form."

Melody was reasonably confused, "The what and my what?" Megatron didn't pay her any mind; he turned back to Knockout and gestured to the young girl. "Run a few more tests, I want see just what we're dealing with."

The red bot frowned, "M-My Lord, I understand what's at stake here, but may I sugge-"

Megatron snapped "No! I have given you a command and as my subordinate you are to follow it! Do I need to remind you!"Knockout was quick to answer, shaking his head quickly, "N-no, my liege, I'll be sure to give you the results in a few cycles." Knockout gave a quick bow, over exaggerated bow, as Megatron left to attend other duties.

"Hey! I'm still here you know!" Melody's tone demanded attention. "What the heck is going on? What was with the fire and what type of tests do you plan on doing?"

Knockout frowned and carefully picked up the cage. "That is none of your concern, human."

Melody narrowed her eyes at the red mech."It is my concern! You guys are keeping me here and I want to know why!"

"Just stay quiet." It was obvious that their conversation was officially over.


	3. Chapter 3

Melody scrapped the rock against to metal floor putting vertical lines over each other.

'_There's no point,_' the voice inside her head began. _'If you continue doing this they'll find out. You'll never know what they'll do to you next.' _She shook the thoughts from her mind. If they did find out what were they going to do? Megatron said so himself that they needed her. She was still kept in the dark about why. Whatever it was it was making itself known.

Melody froze and glanced down at her arm. The shiny metal that appeared on her arm was nearly as frightening as the fire that came from her palms.

Dropping the rock, Melody slumped against the glass wall behind her hugging herself. In front of her she could see her twin, in a similar position, staring back at her. Whatever Melody did, her twin copied.

"I look like a mess." Melody lifted her fingers to her eyes, stretching the skin of the lower lid. Her reflection did the same. Dark circles surrounded their eyes, bags hanging loosely underneath. She wasn't sleeping well, every five minutes there was loud booming footsteps.

A con or two would enter the room and watch her. She could never tell who it was; too afraid to open her eyes to see. They would stay for a bit and then leave. Melody was sure they were merely checking on the 'progress' of their experiment. She still wasn't sure what they wanted from her.

"You had plenty of money 1922." She sang softly, a whisper would have been louder than this.

"You let other women make a fool of you.

"Why don't you do right?

"Like some other men do." The song was one of her favorites, especially since it was in her favorite movie.

Whenever she sang it, she felt as sexy as Jessica Rabbit.

Melody will admit her voice was scratchy and her tone was off, but she didn't care. If she wanted to sing, she'll sing. No one had the right to tell her otherwise.

"Get out of here.

"Get me some money, too.

"You're still sitting down and wondering what it's all about.

"If you ain't got no money, they will put you out." She allowed her voice to grow a few notches louder. Her voice was scratchy dew to her constant screaming at the cons.

"Why don't you do right?

"Like some other man do." She could care less at this point. It comforted her and made her think of her life back at the orphanage. How she use to sing along with Jessica. She felt normal. Like a regular person; beautify, sexy and always loved by constant fans.

"Get out of here.

"Get me some money too." In Melody's mind, it wasn't just one person singing. It was both her and Jessica. She would imagine herself in a beautiful dress. It was similar design, but only a navy blue color. She would imagine having long, blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

"Now if you had prepared 20 years ago.

"You wouldn't be wondering now from door to door.

"Why don't you do right?

"Get out of here.

"Get me some money, too." She was a beautiful star, just waiting to shine. A girl who could make it in this dark and dangerous world.

"Get out of here,

"Get me some money, too." Her voice fell to the softest tone she could make without hurting her throat.

Reality settled itself in again. She wasn't a star, just a freak, even more then what she was in the beginning. She wasn't going to be on stage, to sing until her heart stopped. She was going to be stuck here.

Melody wished more than anything to go back in time and stop herself from taking that bracelet. Maybe she should have stayed in the orphanage? Maybe she shouldn't have left? Would that have changed anything? Would it have changed her fate?

There was no answer and there was no turning back.

Melody sighed for possibly the millionth time today. It was the only sound she had that didn't belong to those stupid giant robots. Their two ton feet crashing against the floor was enough to make her ears ring.

As if reading her thoughts, the door hissed opened and a new bot came in.

Melody eyed him cautiously. He was a very tall bot with an extremely slender figure. The dark purple and black armor made him an impressive being; especially with the large mask placed over his face.

Melody could feel chills racing up her spine, like icy fingers dancing along her back.

The mech seemed to ignore her, as far as Melody could tell. Then again, he could didn't need to turn his head to look. He could easily see her through the corner of his eye, or was it optic? She was starting hate this place even more if that was possible.

The mech moved swiftly around the room, picking up a few things and setting them in other places. Melody tried to keep track on what the heck he was doing, but soon lost interest. It was no use; he was too quick to keep up with.

The strange mech disappeared out the door only to return for more things.

Melody sighed in annoyance. There was no way she could get his attention. She might as well have been a freaking ghost.

The albino girl slumped against the glass wall and watched him. He was a lot different from the other mechs. One of the obvious reasons is because he doesn't have a face, only a purple screen. Melody couldn't help but wonder if he even had a face underneath it. If not then what was he hiding beneath that creepy mask?

She decided to push some luck. There was a reason why she was still alive. Why that stupid, oversize silver tin can was keeping her here, she wasn't entirely sure, but the crazy bracelet thingy was keeping her safe.

"Hey, Mr. Robot-Person-Thing, can you please tell me what is going on!"

He stopped what he was doing and turned to face the girl. Melody gasped at his blank, screen face. She squinted her eyes, hoping to have a slight peak on what was hidden underneath the purple mask.

"You are a test subject 0779." The albino jerked back at the sudden sound. Was that his voice? It reminded her of a demonic computer. Icy chills raced through out her body at the metallic sound.

"Test subject…?"

The bot nodded in reply, "Yes."

Melody chewed her lower lip in wonder. Her gaze fell to the bracelet strapped around her wrist. It obviously was not going to come off anytime soon.

"That bracelet is an ancient Cybertronian artifact." Melody was kicked out of her inner thoughts by the bot's creepy voice.

"Cybertronian? What the heck is that?"

"It's what we are. We are living organisms of the distant planet called Cybertron."

"Why did you leave your planet? Are you guys, like, alien invaders? Here to take over our world or something?" She meant it as a joke, but the bot's nodding helm left her stomach heavy.

"Some of us are. There are others who call themselves 'Autobots,' who wish to protect your mudball of a planet."

Melody's expression became sour. "Okay, look. I know Earth isn't the most likeable place in the galaxy, but you have no right to judge it. You should-"

The mech shoved his face close to Melody's; she could see a deep fog rolling over the center with each heavy breath she took.

"You would be wise not to overstep your boundaries, human. Remember, we are much larger and stronger than you. It will be easy for us to squash you like the insect you are and no one will notice your death. Is that clear?"

Her heart was pounding against her ribcage, close to the point of bursting. She visibly swallowed and feverishly nodded her head, "Y-Yeah, its clear…"

"Good." He tone was low and menacing, almost as if he really was a demon. Melody was close to tears. Years of being alone and holding on to her emotions gave her an advantage to not cry at certain times.

She will not cry. She couldn't cry. It would show weakness to her enemies and in return they'll gain more power over her.

She had to remain strong.

The problem was being strong for others was easy. Being strong for yourself is another story.

"Now," His tone was a little lighter. "I have a special surprise for you that might make you somewhat comfortable."

She didn't get a chance to respond. The alien machine opened her cage and swept her out.

**AN: I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think. R&R please :D Thank you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Changes Chapter 4

Melody found herself dumped into another cage, but unlike her first prison cell, this one came with a new roommate. He had been sulking in the corner, leaning against the wall when Melody was literally dropped in. "Oh, my God! Are you okay!?" He quickly ran to her side, helping her stand up. "Y-Yeah, I think so." Melody finally got a good look at him. It might have been because he was the first real human she's seen in a long time, but Melody could feel her heart melting at the sight of him.

Messy black hair, deep blue eyes and a toned body; he could have swooned any girl he wanted. "What's your name?"

"Jack."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Melody."

He chewed his lip, "Not that it's not nice to meet you, Melody, but I don't think this is a good time for introductions." He glared at the con standing over them. "Soundwave," Jack growled, urging Melody behind him. It was obvious they had tangled before.

"Wait. You know him?"

"Unfortunately," He sighed, never breaking eye contact with the Decepticon. "I guess you two just met. What do you want with her, Soundwave? She's just a girl!"

Soundwave stared at the two and left without a word. Jack growled and turned to her. "What do they want from you?"

Out of reflex she looked down at her arm, it was the reason for all her troubles. Jack noticed this. "What's that?"

"I don't know." She answered. "They said it was some sort of special relic. It's changing me."

His eyes widen, "Changing?"

"Look, I'm just as confused as you, okay. I would just give it to them, but it won't come off, it's like it's glued to me or something."

Jack feverishly combed his hair with his hands, struggling to unpack this new information. "S-So you can't take it off, right?"

"Yes, didn't I just say that?"

Jack grabbed her shoulders to keep her from shaking, "Look, I understand you're scared, but you're going to have to trust me, okay? I've dealt with these guys plenty of times and I know how they work. They won't keep you alive unless you're valuable to them. Obviously, what ever that thing is that's attached to your arm, is something they need and we can't let them have it."

Melody jerked away from him. "What are you talking about?! Are you saying I have to remain a slave to these oversize tin cans because of some stupid bracelet! Are you insane?!" Jack struggled to calm her down, but she refused to listen to him. "I never wanted this to happen, Jack! I never wanted any of this and now you're telling me I have to deal with it!?" Hot tears bubbled in her eyelashes threatening to fall.

"I know that's a lot ask, but I promise that this is nothing compared to what the cons will have in store later. Just be happy they're willing to keep you alive, cons don't usually take prisoners."

"And what about you?" Melody sobbed. Jack chewed his lip and answered honestly, "I don't know what they want from me."

Jack pushed Melody behind him when the metal door hissed open. "Hello humans." The two looked at the red bot that came in. "What do you want, Knockout."

The red con smirked, "Jack is that any way to treat your doctor?"

Melody whimpered, hiding behind Jack. "What do you want from us?"

A sicken smirk stretched across Knockout's face. "Let's just say you two will be getting very close to each other."

Jack's fist tightened, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You'll find out. IN the mean time, I need to run some tests, apparently, this human femme is abnormally white and Lord Megatron wants to know if she's abundant enough."

Melody bit her lower lip. Somewhere in her subconscious, the word 'abundant' meant something important, but she couldn't remember its definition. She gasped when Knockout picked her up, his hand easily wrapping around her small frame.

"Let her go!" Jack grabbed her arm and tried to pull Melody out of the con's grasped. "You shouldn't be doing that, Jack." Knockout warned. His tone was more playful than serious; indicating he was enjoying the show. "One quick pull from me and her arm will pop off."

"Let me go, Jack." She said, "He won't hurt me. If he does Megatron won't be happy."

Knockout smirked, "You're smarter than I anticipated."

"Only because I know this is the arm with the bracelet, if it breaks off then what?" She challenged. Knockout growled, not liking this femme's new found courage. He squeezed her to the point of leaving heavy bruises.

"Stop it you're hurting her!"

"That was just a warning, humans. Don't overstep your boundaries again."

Melody struggled as Knockout carried her into some sort of strange room filled with scary looking contraptions, all of which looked fatal to humans. "Welcome to my med bay," Knockout purred, dropping the tiny human in a Cybertronian canister. Melody groaned, her body aching at the rough treatment. "What do you guys want?" Her eyes widen upon spotting Megatron. The warlord growled at his subordinate, "See why she's this way."

Knockout bowed, more out of habit, then actual respect for his leader. "Of course, my lord, I shall run a few tests."

"Tests? What tests?"

Knockout smirked. Oh, how he loved making his patience's squirm. "To see why you're so pale, human."

"I'm pale because I'm an albino!" She shouted. "It's a condition I'm born with. I can tell you more about it if you promise to not do any tests."

Knockout seemed to consider this, "A condition you say? Does this affect your ability to procreate?"

"I-I don't know what that means." She was scared to ask. The con laughed. However, it was stopped by Megatron scratching his shoulder. "Enough!" He hissed to the medic. "We still need to know if she's fertile or not."

"Y-Yes, Lord Megatron. Of course! I'll get right on it."

The Decepticon leader gave Knockout on last glare before taking his leave, "Get to work, Knockout. I don't want to search for a new medic."

The con shivered at the threat. He knew the only reason Megatron even spares him was because he was a valuable asset to the Decepticon cause. Like, Soundwave, Megatron needed him and will keep him alive so long as he served his purpose.

"W-What are you guys talking about?"

Oh, right. He almost forgot about the human girl. "We're trying to see if you and the human male, Jack can create offspring."

Her eyes widen, "Y-You want us too.. Are you sick! I'm not some breeding mare!"

Knockout rolled his optics, "You don't' know what procreate means, but you seem to understand the word, 'Breeding'. I'm not sure if you're intelligent or stupid."

"Quickly insulting me!" Melody shouted, too angry to realize she was overstepping her boundaries again. "I'm not going to 'procreate' with him. I barely know him! And plus, I'm –well not ready."

Knockout snorted, "Humans. Can't you just get it over with? It'll only take a few hours, right?"

"Easy for you to say!" Melody shouted. "You're not a virgin!"

"So, that means you've never interfaced before?"

"If by interface, you mean sex, then yeah. I've never done it before and I refuse to be your human whore!"

Knockout rolled his eyes and strapped her to a table, her body shivered at the cold surface, rousing goose pumps along her skin. "You'll do as we say, human. While we can't bring to much harm to you, the boy is another story. We can kill the male."

"But you won't, will you."

Knockout raised his optic ridge, "Where are you getting such bearings, human?"

"I'm good with reading people."

Knockout took, out a tool shaped like a corkscrew. "Let's begin."

…

Jack sighed, leaning against the wall, his mind wondering to where Melody was. He hoped she was okay, who knows what Knockout might do. The con was a sick excuse for a doctor.

His attention snapped when the roof opened and the con dropped Melody to the ground. Jack quickly ran to her aid, "Are you alright?" She pushed him away, trembling. "Stay away!"

"What's wrong? What happened?" Jack instantly thought of the worst. He tried to comfort Melody but she continued to brush his hands away, shivering like a small child.

Megatron entered the room with Knockout, when Melody saw them she instantly curled into a ball. Seeing this, Jack hissed at the two cons, "What did you do to her?"

"Just a simple check up," Knockout waved off absently, as if it weren't his problem. Megatron growled, "Why aren't they doing anything?"

"Lord Megatron, these things take time." Knockout explained patiently, smiling at the two humans. Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What are you talking about?" He looked back at Melody, it was obvious she wasn't going to talk. Apparently that 'check-up' did a lot to her.

Knockout smirked, "I thought humans were smart. What do you get when you put two teenagers in a room alone together… Two hormonal teenagers?"

Jack's eyes widen, "You think we will… No! No way! How sick are you guys?!"

Melody shivered and wailing. Knockout covered his sensitive ears, "Will you silence her!" Jack pulled Melody into his gentle embrace. "What did you guys do to her? She's shaking?"

"We had to make sure she's fertile," Knockout snorted.

Jack looked down at Melody. She was a shaking mess, her hair tossed up in all directions, eyes glazed over with tears. "Why do you guys want us to do this, anyways? You're not gaining anything by making us have kids."

"Haven't you noticed her changes, Jack?" Knockout gesterd to the metal covering part of her arm. "She's becoming Cybertronian, like us. Any offspring you produce will be hybrids. Perfect killing machines that can infiltrate the Autobot base and-" He was cut off by Megatron slamming him into the wall, scraping the poor bot's paint job. "Don't speak about this to them," His servo squeezed the red medic's neck. "Is that understood?"

"Yeez…" Knockout choked out, scrapping the metal hand clamping over his main Energon veins. Megatron let him go, growling in warning at the gasping mech kneeling on the floor.

The cons left, Knockout was eager to redo his finish.

Jack and Melody both sat in silence. In Jack's mind, he was contemplating on how the could leave this prison. Melody touched the cold glass, "Those Autobot friends of yours. Do you think they'll find us?"

"Yes," Jack said with no hesitation. "I don't know when. But I know they'll find us."

Melody looked down at her arm in cased with chrome colored metal. It shimmered in the light. "If they find us, what do you think they'll do to me?"

Jack looked at her, she seemed scared. Her first encounter with these aliens beings wasn't exactly a good impression and he didn't blame her for being paranoid. "They'll help you." He said. "I know you probably don't trust me, but I promise they will do everything they can to make you human again."

Melody smiled, "Thanks, Jack. You know you're the first person in a long time who's been nice to me."

"How's that?"

"Well, I've been trapped here for who knows how long. Most of these bots ignored me and before that…" She stopped. Did she really want to give him some pathetic sob story about her past? No. She didn't want his sympathy. "I've just been pushed around a lot."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said. His eyes widen when Melody's ear began to smooth down and becoming a commlink. "Um… Mel, I think there's something wrong with your ear…"

"What?" She felt the smooth metal and nearly screamed. Jack jumped to his feet, ideas forming in his head. He placed his hand over Melody's mouth in hopes she'll stay quiet. "Hey, it's okay," He reassured her in a hushed whisper. "Listen, I got an idea. You just develop what the bots' call a 'commlink', it lets them call other bots." He quickly dipped his hand into his pocket pulling out a cellphone. "There isn't any regular signal here for me to use my phone. But maybe if you try to call them with your commlink, we can reach them." It was nearly impossible to contain the excitement in his voice.

"I could give it a try, but what if it doesn't work? What do I say if they answer me? Do you honestly think they'll believe me?"

"You shouldn't doubt yourself, Melody. Just try, we'll work through this, I promise."

…

Ratchet was wielding some scrap metal together after Bulkhead unfortunately broke it while playing with Miko. His concentration was then broke when the monitor screen went off; signaling they were receiving a call from someone. "Optimus, there's an unknown comlink trying to reach us."

"Do you know the location?" Prime asked moving to get a better look at the monitor screen. A red blimp flashed on the screen, "The Nemesis?" Now he was confused. But where there was confusion, there was also a spark of curiosity that even the Prime himself could not ignore. "Answer it."


	5. Chapter 5

Changes Chapter 5

Ratchet did, "Hello?" that sounded more awkward then he intended, but who knows it might have been a human calling them by some chance. Jack and his friends have done it before.

"Help!" A female voice screamed over the speakers, catching every local bot-who was in the room-'s attention. "They have us trap, they're going to use us as their lab rats!"

"Who is this?"

"Melody and Jack."

Ratchet's optics grew wide. They had finally found Jack. The medic struggled to keep his voice steady, "Where is your location?"

"I-I don't know. Can't you track us or something?" It was obvious by her whimpering tone, she was close to crying.

"Listen Melody, you need to remain calm. Your distress is causing your signal to break and if that happens I can't help you." Ratchet knew from experience that a frightened patience was a bad thing to have and whether Melody was scared or not she needed to stay calm.

"O-Okay…"

Ratchet typed in some codes, closing in on the signal. "Optimus," he called. "We've found Jack. He is being held captive by the Decepticons along with a femme named Melody."

Arcee gave a sigh in a relief at the thought of finding her partner, alive. But then did a double take, "Wait, did she say they're using them as lab rats?"

"Apparently so," Optimus finally spoke, accepting the information almost instantly. Ratchet figured the location and quickly started up the groundbridged, "We'll be there soon."

…

Melody sighed in relief.

However the moment was broken when a frightening calm voice spoke, "I underestimated your development." Melody gasped when she saw Megatron scowling down at her with deep red eyes. He snatches her out of the cage, leaving Jack pounding his fists against the glass wall.

"We're are you talking me!" Melody cried then screamed when Megatron squeezed his fist around her. "To prepare for your future."

"What future?" She struggled in his hand. "What are you talking about?"

He chuckled darkly, "Your future with us."

"W-what?" Melody gasps again, "You're not making any sense."

"When you turn full Cybertronian we will have you join the Armanda." Melody becomes enraged. "You think I would join you? I think you have a couple of screws loose!"

"I knew you would say that," he chuckled. They entered some sort of lab. Inside, waiting for them, was another con. Large, purple and with a single red optic that seemed void of all emotions. The mech gave Melody shivers. She knew something was wrong.

"Good, you're here, Shockwave."

"Lord Megatron, " Shockwave bowed. " Do you have the subject?" Megatron presented Melody to the scientist. The young girl shivers under the mech's single optic. He seemed to stare right through her.

"Interesting," Shockwave spoke, "Are humans usually this white?"

Melody sticks up her middle finger.

"I see she has developed seeker wings," Shockwave noted, completely ignoring her rude jesture. Melody looks over her shoulder. Sure enough, sharp metal beams had shot out of her back, tearing holes in her shirt.

Megatron smirks and hands her to Shockwave.

"What's your plan, Cyclops?" Melody asks.

"You'll see." Shockwave sets her down while typing on the computer. Melody looks around, taking in her new environment. It seems like she's on a counter, there's no cage, no block. Nothing. If she wanted to she could run free. Find Jack and get the heck out of here. It was so easy.

She slowly gets up, backing away as Shockwave continued to watch the screen. If she wasn't fast enough, he would see her. Any second, he was going to turn and see she was trying to leave. Melody had to act fast. She quickly turns and runs, more speed was added thanks to her wings, which gathered air and made her lighter on her feet.

Just before she reached the ledge a giant servo slammed down, blocking her way. It was that faceless con! His screen buzzed to life before a recording of an old western T.V. show character was played. "Not so fast. This town ain't big enough for the both of us."

"You big, stupid, ugly jerk! Let me go!" Melody screamed. To say she was frustrated would be a giant understatement.

Soundwave moved to stand in beside Shockwave, still holding onto Melody since there wasn't any containments they could put her in. "Thank you, Soundwave." Shockwave said, not moving his single optic from the screen.

Melody banged her fists against the glass, "What do you want from me?!"

If possible, Melody could have sworn the Cyclops rolled his optic. "We need more soldiers in the army. And since you and your friend refuse to mate, we decided to work with what we have." He said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What about Jack? What do you plan on doing with him?"

Shots were fired before the cons could answer.

"The Autobots are here!" A Vehicon shouted to the door.

Melody took her chance when the cons were distracted. Shooting balls of fire at Soundwave's face, he unintentionally released her, just as Melody hoped. The human turning bot dropped running. She weaved through the different cons going past her, probably to where the Autobots where. She had to get to them, but first she needed to find Jack.

Her memory was a little weak, but if she remembered right, this was the way back to the room her and Jack were prisoner in.

"Melody!" Her heart jumped when she spotted him with a blue femme. Melody tensed up upon seeing the bot, but judging by her optics which were blue-ish lavender and the insignia. This was an Autobot. Melody tackled Jack in a hug.

The Autobot knelt next to them, "You must be Melody."

"Yeah," she paused to catch her breath, slouching forward, resting her hands on her knees. Jack touched her shoulder to give support. "We…need to… go." Melody panted.

"Let me see the relic," Arcee spoke gently. Melody lifted her arm, it was now completely covered in metal , leading up to her shoulder.

"Dear Primus…"

"What's going on?" Melody asked.

"This relic turns humans into Cybertronians." Arcee said.

"Kind of figured that out. The cons weren't trying to keep it a secret," Jack said. "Is there anything we can do to fix this?"

Arcee shook her head, "No. I'm sorry." Jack tenses up and looks at Melody.

It felt like someone just slapped her face.

"Melody," Jack reaches to touch her arm, his finger just barely caressing her skin. Melody lets him hug her. Melody turns to Arcee, but her eyes go wide. "Lookout!"

Knockout moves to strike Arcee's back, but the femme dodges him and grabs the kids.

Melody launches a fire attack on the insane medic, missing him.

"Arcee, transform and let's get Melody out of here!"

Arcee was ready to do so, but Megatron steps out from the shadows and hold a blade to her neck, tapping it against her main Energon line.

"Arcee! Let her go!"

Megatron presses the blade closer to her neck. Melody and Jack were dropped to the ground, giving them a chance to run. But if they did, Megatron would surely kill her and Jack wasn't about to risk Arcee's life to save his.

A transformation sound caught his attention. Melody had transformed her hand into a gun and pressed the barrel against her temple. "Let. Them. Go."

Megatron remains calm, not at all phased by her actions, but slightly worried for the relic. "Where did you learn that."

"I watched you guys, while you ignored me. Now let them go and you can have me."

Megatron hummed, " Smart femme, but are you sure you're willing to sacrifice yourself for them?"

Melody cocks the gun.

The warlord growls and releases Arcee.

Jack looks at her and watches her go to Megatron. "Goodbye, Jack."

"Melody, please, we can help…"

Melody turns to him, "No. I'm sorry, Jack."

"Soundwave, open a spacebridge to Jasper, Nevada. We're sending the Autobot and her human pet home."

Melody runs back to hug Jack, " Thank you for everything."

"We'll try to get you out of here. I promise."

Her eyes became glassy, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Arcee grabbed Jack and left through the groundbridge.

…

Optimus and the others were discussing on the where bouts of Arcee. The sound of a small engine caught their attention. Arcee and Jack came driving into base.

"You're back." Ratchet said, taking a quick scan of both the human and his guardian. They weren't severely injured, but would need a check-up. "Where's the other human?" No answer. "Well…?"

Jack's hands clenched into fists, setting his jaw, "She sacrificed her humanity to save us…"

The room fell into bitter silence.

"So she's a con now?" Miko asked, receiving a glare from Jack. "What? I was just asking."

Jack punched the wall, ignoring the pain, hissed, "We need to do something!"

…

Shockwave strapped Melody to a table, with Knockout observing along with Megatron. "Make sure she' ready," Megatron ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Shockwave said, tightening the black metal bars over Melody's limbs. Melody winced as the cold metal touched her bare skin, rousing goose-bumps. Fear boiling in her stomach, but refused to let it show. "Do your worst."

"Brave femme," Megatron purred.

Melody rolled her eyes, "You think you're so tough. All you do is bully people to obey you."

The warlord chuckled, "You'll be thinking differently once we're through."

"She's ready."

Melody watches as Knockout set up some machines, "What are you going to do?" Megatron didn't answer. Instead, he turned to Shockwave, "Begin."

Shockwave went over to a switch and flipped it on. The machine hums to life. Melody screams when bolts of energy surges through her entire body.

The Decepticons watch as Melody's body begins to grow and expand. Limbs stretching out, covered with metal armor. The relic begins to melt into her arm, permanently fused with her body.

Shockwave throws off the switch. Silence follows soon after.

Melody blinks her optics open, to stare at the cons surrounding her. "W-What happened?"

Megatron grins, "Do you know where you're at?"

"No. Where am I?"

"You're on the Nemesis, my dear." Knockout informs, unlocking the metal bars holding her down. "The Autobots had attacked you. You barely made it out alive."

"Autobots?" The name sounded strange yet also familiar to her.

"Our enemies," Megatron growled. "They wish to destroy us. Them and their human allies who refuse to allow us to live in peace on their world. We must destroy them before they hunt us."

A strange feeling boiled in the pit of her tank. A feeling that something wasn't right. But how was she suppose to know? They were trying to help her, right? Shouldn't she trust them? So why did she have this nagging feeling that there was more then what was being told to her.

A slender mech entered the room. He seemed familiar, but she wasn't sure where she has seen him from.

"Show Starfall to her room, Soundwave." Megatron ordered with a strange hint of mock hospitality.


End file.
